


Another Breakdown

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But today is not that day, Gen, M/M, and depression, for other people at some point, i should really come up with last names, mentions of cutting, on a serious note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly seven years since Ryan died and there has been another shooting in the same mini-mart. Dis what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, mentions of cutting.

“Hey, man,” Riker breathed as he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

“Hey, Riker,” Macen replied. “You look beat.”

“I am,” Riker said as he kicked his shoes off and then pulled his blanket over his body.

“Long day, or something else?” Macen asked.

“Both,” Riker replied.

“Wanna talk about it?” Macen asked, one eyebrow raised at his roommate. Riker shook his head.

“Nope,” he added, because he really did not want to talk about how seven years ago on this day he had watched his dad die.

“Alrighty,” Macen breathed out as he turned back to the book he was reading. Riker just curled up beneath his blanket and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Then, he let out a sigh as his phone started ringing. He saw it was home and picked up, still curled beneath his blanket.

“Hey,” Riker said.

“Hi, Rikey! Mommy told me to call!” Darren's voice squeaked, causing Riker to smile.

“Yeah? How come?” Riker asked, even though he could guess.

“I dunno. She just told me to call,” Darren giggled in response. Riker chuckled and spread out on his back.

“So, how is kindergarten going, bud?” Riker asked.

“Good! Courtney and Shelby aren't in me and Tonny's class, but we play when we get home,” Darren told him excitedly.

“That's good,” Riker told him as Darren giggled.

“Yeah. Sometimes Mommy lets us make our own lunch when we get home,” Darren told him.

“Wow! That must be fun!” Riker exclaimed as Macen looked over at him and smirked. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he flipped Macen off, who just smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah. She makes sure we don't make a big mess though,” Darren said.

“Yeah, cause Shelbs and Courtney can get messy, huh?” Riker asked.

“Mhm!” Darren hummed in response. “Oh! Mommy wants to talk to you now! Bye, Rikey! I love you!”

“Love you too, Dare,” Riker replied before Darren handed the phone over to Miri.

“Hey, sweetie,” Miri greeted.

“Hey, Mom,” Riker replied, immediately turning towards he wall and curling up so his back was towards Macen.

“How are you holding up?” Miri asked. Riker swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

“I've been better, but I'll be okay,” Riker answered as he held back tears.

“Oh, sweetie,” Miri crooned. “Is Jeff not there?”

“No, he's in class,” Riker replied. “He's gonna be here once he gets out at six, though.”

“Mkay, good,” Miri said. “And you've taken your meds today, right?”

“Yes, Mom. Jeff makes sure I take it before I leave in the morning,” Riker told her.

“Alright, good. Have you talked to your siblings at all today?” Miri asked. Riker swallowed around the lump in his throat and took another deep breath.

“Yeah. They've been texting me all day,” Riker replied. “Damian and Maya too.”

“Good. It's good to talk about it,” Miri said.

“I know, Mom,” Riker sighed.

“Alright. Well, I have to go. Darren and Dalton are bugging your cat,” Miri breathed, causing Riker to snort with laughter.

“Mkay. I love you, Mom,” Riker said.

“I love you too, sweet pea,” Miri replied before she hung up. Macen looked over at Riker then, one eyebrow raised.

“You sure you're okay, man?” Macen asked.

“Yeah,” Riker replied as he pulled up his inbox to text Alyssa back. Then, someone knocked on their door. “It's open!”

“Hey guys,” Selena said as she walked in and headed over towards Riker.

“Hey,” Macen replied, focus back on his book.

“How're you doing, Biker?” Selena asked as she sat at the edge of Riker's bed and pushed his bangs off his forehead.

“I'm okay,” Riker breathed out in response, leaning into her touch.

“Mkay. Have you talked to your family at all today?” Selena asked. Riker nodded.

“Curt and Alyssa have been texting me all ay and I just got off the phone with Mom,” Riker replied.

“Alright. I have to go to class now. Jeff and I will be back here after,” Selena told Riker.

“Mkay. See you then,” Riker breathed as Selena kissed his forehead.

“Love you,” Selena added.

“Love you too,” Riker replied as she left the room. Macen eyed Riker and then shrugged before grabbing the remote to their TV.

“You good with the news?” Macen asked. Riker snorted with laughter and shifted to see the TV better.

“It's a tradition,” Riker added. Macen chuckled and nodded in agreement as he turned the TV on. Riker settled into a more comfortable position and Macen put his book on his bedside table before leaning back against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Hey guys,” Kamryn said as she walked into the room and shut the door.

“Hey,” Riker and Macen replied.

“Man, you two have to be the only college guys who watch the news every day,” Kamryn snorted as she climbed onto Macen's bed.

“And yet you hang with us while we watch it,” Macen snorted as Kamryn leaned back against his legs.

“Touché,” Kamryn replied as Riker chuckled, pulling out his phone as Alyssa texted him back.

_Hey, you've taken your meds today, right_?

After Riker read the text, he released a sigh and sent her back a simple _yes_. Kamryn looked over at him then with her eyebrows knit together.

“You okay?” Kamryn asked. Riker sighed and nodded.

“Alyssa is being overprotective,” Riker added. Kamryn nodded in understanding then and turned back to the TV. Riker did the same and dropped his phone onto his bedside table.

“Hey, dude, you still going home this weekend?” Macen suddenly asked.

“Just Saturday after set. I'll be back Saturday night,” Riker replied. Macen nodded then as he began to play with Kamryn's hair.

“Isn't that a lot of driving?” Kamryn asked as she looked over at Riker, who shrugged.

“It is only an hour to set and then another hour to get home,” Riker told her.

“Ah, okay,” Kamryn breathed out as they turned their attention back to the news.

Then, Riker froze as he heard the name of his town. He looked up and almost gasped out a sob as he saw that same mini-mart on the screen. His mind immediately shut down partially, though he still heard the news anchor saying how someone had been shot and killed there earlier that day. Riker's breath sped up and his head pounded in his chest.

_No, not again. Not today_ , Riker thought.

“Man, people are messed up,” Macen breathed.

“Mhm,” Kamryn hummed in agreement, neither of them noticing Riker starting to have a break down. Then, Riker's phone started going off. He saw it was home and ignored it as he got up and headed into the bathroom. Macen watched Riker go, wondering why he was ignoring his phone.

Riker closed and locked the bathroom door behind him and then dropped down to sit on top of the closed toilet. As he thought about what he'd heard on the news, he started to cry. He made sure to keep quiet though, not wanting Macen and Kamryn to realize something was wrong since they didn't know about his issues.

Then, Riker pulled out the little box he had hidden in the bathroom a few weeks ago. He pulled out the cool metal and immediately put it to use, once across each wrist. Then, he seemed to realize what he'd done and let out a choked sob as he dropped the blade to the floor. He curled his arms around his stomach then and continued to cry, hating himself for being so upset and for breaking his promise to Jeff again.

Then, Riker heard someone crash through the door.

“Dude, aren't you guys supposed to be in class?” Macen asked.

“Yes. Where is Riker?” Jeff's voice asked, panicked.

“Bathroom,” Kamryn replied.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeff swore loudly as he tried to open the door. “Selena, _please_ tell me you have a clip.”

“Yep,” Selena replied, her voice just as panicked as Jeff's.

“Guys, what's going on?” Kamryn asked as Jeff swore again and tried to pick the lock. Riker immediately panicked and stuffed the small box back in its hiding place, forgetting about the one he'd dropped on the floor.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jeff hissed as he attempted to unlock the door.

“Guys, seriously, what is going on?” Macen asked, sounding worried.

“Jeff, give me the bobby pin, you're shaking too much,” Selena said.

“I-I _can't_ ,” Jeff sobbed out. Riker let out a choked sob then and he heard Jeff let out a sigh. “Thank _god_ , he is conscious.”

“Guys, can you _please_ tell us what is going on here?” Kamryn exclaimed, but Selena and Jeff ignored her as Selena got the door unlocked. They both stumbled into the bathroom and Jeff was immediately in front of Riker, tugging lightly at Riker's arms as Riker cried.

“Rike. Riker, I want you to look at me,” Jeff breathed, reaching up to cup Riker's cheeks in his hands. Riker shook his head as he continued to cry. “ _Please_ , sweetie. I'm not mad at you, I promise.”

“I-I broke my pr-promise again,” Riker gasped out as he held his arms closer to his stomach.

“I know, Rikey. It's okay, I promise. I love you,” Jeff said as he pressed a kiss to Riker's forehead. “Now, c'mon. We need to clean up your arms.”

“No,” Riker cried as he shook his head.

“Riker, c'mon. You don't want them to get infected,” Selena said as she pushed Riker's bangs off of his forehead.

“Mhm. Remember freshman year when they got infected? You were sick for a whole week. You don't want that to again, right?” Jeff asked. Riker shook his head and Jeff kissed his forehead again before leading Riker out of the bathroom, grabbing bandages and rubbing alcohol along the way. “Selena, find the box and throw it out, along with the one on the floor.”

“On it,” Selena replied as she leaned down to gingerly pick up the bloody razor from the floor.

“Mkay, Rike. Sit on the bed,” Jeff instructed as he grabbed a rag. Riker obeyed, head down and arms still held tightly to his stomach. Macen and Kamryn both watched with wide eyes, staying silent. Jeff plopped down onto the bed across from Riker and gently touched one of Riker's arms. Riker obediently extended his arm towards Jeff and they heard Kamryn gasp. Jeff ignored her as he began to clean the cut. “Now, I want you to be honest with me, okay?”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed.

“When did you get the razors?” Jeff asked. He saw Riker's shoulders rise and fall as he sighed.

“Few weeks ago,” Riker choked out.

“Why?” Jeff asked as Selena walked out of the bathroom with the small box in hand and went into the hallway to throw it out.

“I wanted to. You weren't here that weekend and I had a dream,” Riker replied.

“You should have called me, not bought razors,” Jeff said as Selena walked back in and shut the door.

“I know. I'm sorry,” Riker cried as Jeff started to clean Riker's other arm. Selena walked over and immediately began bandaging up Riker's clean arm. Kamryn and Macen continued to watch in silence, not really knowing what to think.

“You should have picked up when Miri called you,” Selena said as she pressed a kiss to Riker's temple.

“I-I know,” Riker sobbed. “I'm so-sorry.”

“Oh, baby, it's okay,” Jeff crooned as he finished bandaging Riker's arms. Riker immediately fell against Jeff' and started sobbing into Jeff's neck. Jeff pressed his lips to the top of Riker's head and rubbed his back as Selena climbed onto the bed to press up against Riker's back once they lay down.

“I'm sorry,” Riker gasped out, clinging to Jeff. Jeff just crooned at Riker, still rubbing his back.

“It's okay. I love you, okay? I'm not mad,” Jeff assured Riker.

“I miss h-him,” Riker cried.

“I know. I know you do,” Jeff breathed. Selena took a deep breath, running her fingers soothingly through Riker's hair.

“Why did i-it have t-to happen to- _today_?” Riker asked.

“I don't know, Rike,” Jeff breathed.

“Why don't you sleep and calm down and we can talk about it later?” Selena asked. Riker just nodded into Jeff's neck and then pulled lightly at Jeff's shoulder.

“You wanna shift?” Jeff asked.

“Mhm,” Riker replied. Selena let out a breath and then got up so Riker and Jeff could move so that Riker was lying with his ear above Jeff's heart. Once Riker settled down, Selena climbed back onto the bed. Jeff hugged Riker's shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of Riker's head.

“I love you,” Jeff breathed as he reached up with one hand to knot his fingers in the hair at the nape of Riker's neck. Riker just hummed as he hiccupped slightly and Selena cuddled up to Riker's back. Macen and Kamryn continued to watch in silence, completely confused.

“You should probably text Miri,” Selena said, breaking the silence once they could tell Riker was asleep.

“Yeah, hand me my phone, please,” Jeff said.

“Where is it?” Selena asked.

“Floor by the bathroom,” Kamryn spoke up as she got up from Macen's bed to get Jeff's phone and hand it to him.

“Thanks,” Jeff breathed as he carefully moved his arms in order to text Miri and let her know what happened.

“So, uh, what was that?” Macen asked as Kamryn climbed back onto his bed. Jeff took a deep breath and Selena released a small sigh.

“Today was the day his dad died seven years ago,” Jeff finally breathed.

“His dad died?” Kamryn asked.

“Killed, to be more exact,” Jeff replied. “He was shot.”

“Oh,” Kamryn breathed.

“So, why'd he freak so bad?” Macen asked.

“The news story about the mini-mart that started playing was the same mini-mart his dad got shot in,” Jeff said.

“Oh,” Macen said. Jeff just nodded.

“Bu-but the _cuts_...” Kamryn gasped. Jeff took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

“I got this, Jeff, calm down,” Selena said before turning towards Macen and Kamryn. “Riker has PTSD and depression because of his dad's death. According to Jeff, Riker started cutting in late eighth grade and stopped for the most part when he was fifteen and landed himself in the hospital.”

“ _What_?” Macen gasped as Jeff released a choked sob at the memory.

“For the most part?” Kamryn added.

“Yeah. He cut again during winter break of our senior year because of the nightmares, and then again over that summer,” Jeff gasped out. “He hasn't since then, though. He was doing _so good_.”

“I know, Jeff. I know,” Selena breathed as she reached out to run a hand through Jeff's hair as Jeff buried his face in Riker's hair.

“Nightmares? What do you mean?” Kamryn asked.

“Riker watched his dad die. Starting a week after Ryan died, Riker started having dreams about it. If he goes off his meds he gets them and he gets really bad,” Jeff replied. “I think that's what happened the weekend he bought the razors. It must have been the week he forgot to take his meds for a few days because he was stressed.”

“He's such a little shit sometimes,” Selena breathed, which caused Jeff to release a surprised chuckle.

“What the fuck? Why didn't he say anything before?” Macen asked.

“He doesn't like to advertise it. His siblings didn't know for five years, only Miri and I did,” Jeff said. “I had to spend every night with him for four years, and then we just stayed roommates, which was good for when he got the nightmares again our senior year.”

“Which explains why you're always _here_ ,” Macen breathed. Jeff nodded in agreement.

“Hold up, _he didn't tell his siblings for five years_?” Kamryn gasped.

“No. When it started they were both away at school and he didn't want them to worry,” Jeff replied as he shifted slightly, making sure to keep Riker's ear above his head.

“Circling back to him being a little shit,” Selena breathed. Jeff smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

“Apparently,” Macen breathed.

“Just make sure not to treat him like a china doll now that you know. That just pisses him off,” Jeff said.

“Yeah, it does,” Selena giggled in agreement. “Julia did that over break and he bitched her out. She was a bit shocked.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement as he ran his fingers through Riker's hair.

“Hold on, you said he went through shit two summers ago, right?” Kamryn asked. Jeff nodded, brow knitting together slightly. “So, is _that_ the reason he was at a therapist's office that time when people on tumblr freaked?”

“Yeah. His nightmares had come back after two weeks of being off his meds,” Jeff told her. “He was super annoyed at the person who made the post.”

“That he was,” Selena agreed. “Curt was flipping out.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed.

“That's insane,” Macen breathed. “A fan saw him at a therapist's office and put it on tumblr?”

“Yep,” they all replied.

“That's fucked up,” Macen commented.

“Mhm. Elizabeth found out about it, figured out who it was, and scolded them,” Jeff snorted. “She was angrier than Riker.”

“She his therapist?” Kamryn asked. Jeff nodded as Riker shifted and snuffled against his chest.

“She's amazing. I have no idea where we would be without her,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm,” Selena agreed, watching Riker carefully as he shifted again and his eyebrows knit together. “Hey, Jeff. It might be a good time to wake Riker up before he does on his own and vomits.”

“He probably will anyway,” Jeff sighed as he shifted and looked down at Riker. Then, he thread his fingers through Riker's hair and kissed his forehead. “Hey, c'mon, Rike. Wake up.”

“No,” Riker whined, curling closer to Jeff's side and sniffing.

“Aw, I know, sweetie,” Jeff crooned as he continued to run his fingers through Riker's hair.

“I want Mommy,” Riker complained as Selena rubbed his back.

“I texted her. She is on her way with Darren and Braxton,” Jeff said.

“She would bring the _cat_ ,” Selena huffed.

“She also called Jackson. We pushed set back to next weekend,” Jeff told Riker.

“ _No_ , now they're all gonna be bugging me even _more_ ,” Riker complained as he started to cry again.

“Yeah. Lilleth may or may not be on her way here with Carter...” Selena said.

“ _No_ ,” Riker cried as he buried his face in Jeff's neck.

“C'mon, up. You are _not_ gonna puke on me,” Jeff grumbled as he felt Riker's breath start to hitch. Riker obeyed and immediately went over to the bathroom.

“Oh my god,” Kamryn breathed as she watched with wide eyes.

“Yeah. When you guys mentioned it during the first week I didn't think it was _this_ bad,” Macen commented.

“Because it usually isn't anymore. He hasn't been this bad in two years,” Jeff replied as he got up from Riker's bed to get Riker a clean shirt.

“Yep,” Selena agreed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Then, Riker walked out of the bathroom and collapsed against Jeff''s chest. Jeff pressed a kiss to the top of Riker's head and then brushed the tears off of Riker's cheeks.

“Can I change the bandages?” Jeff asked. “They should have stopped bleeding by now.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response before walking over to his bed and sitting down. Jeff sat down as well and Riker turned to face Jeff, arms extended.

“I love you,” Jeff whispered to Riker as he started to peel off the bandages.

“I love you too,” Riker replied, absentmindedly twisting his ring around his finger. Selena smiled slightly as she noticed and ruffled Riker's hair as she leaned back against the wall. Riker released a hiss as Jeff swiped over the cuts with rubbing alcohol again and then glanced sheepishly over at Macen and Kamryn. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Kamryn immediately asked.

“For you having to see that,” Riker replied quietly.

“Dude, I'm just happy you didn't puke on the floor,” Macen replied. “You don't have to be sorry.”

“And you won't convince him of that. He's still apologizing to me and it's been seven years,” Jeff breathed. Selena smiled and rolled her eyes.

“And you complaining about him apologizing isn't gonna do _shit_ , Jeffry,” Selena said. Riker shook his head in agreement, looking anywhere but at his arms. Jeff shot Selena a look and she smiled innocently.

“Mkay. Shirt change. You should _not_ be wearing a bloody shirt when Miri and Darren get here,” Jeff said, handing Riker the shirt he'd gotten out earlier.

“Long sleeves,” Riker protested, shoving the t-shirt back at Jeff.

“No. They need to air out now,” Jeff replied, shoving the shirt back at Riker.

“Darren, though,” Riker cried in response.

“He's seen you with two cuts on each wrist, get over it,” Jeff said. “You're not getting around it. I know your tricks.”

“Tough luck, bro,” Selena said, patting Riker's back. Riker just shoved her and then changed his shirt moodily.

“Thank you,” Jeff said as he took the bloody shirt and kissed Riker's forehead. Riker just let out a stubborn noise and then curled up beneath his blankets, back facing all of them. Macen and Kamryn both eyes Riker with raised eyebrows.

“Riker, you're not five,” Selena breathed.

“I want Mommy,” Riker huffed in response.

“And she'll be here soon, I promise,” Jeff told him as he climbed onto Riker's bed to kiss Riker's temple. Riker made a stubborn noise and Jeff snorted. “You can hate me all you want right now, but you know what I did was right.”

“No,” Riker replied stubbornly.

“Fine. I guess I'll go sit with Macen and Kamryn then...” Jeff sighed.

“ _No_!” Riker cried out and reaching over to drag Jeff onto the bed and curl around him. Jeff smirked and rolled his eyes as he settled onto the bed, burying his fingers in Riker's hair. Selena smiled and shook her head as she reached out to pat Riker's back.

“You're a cuddle leach,” she said. Riker just made a stubborn noise and buried his face further into Jeff's neck.

“He always has been. I used to have to kick him when we were toddlers,” Jeff said. Selena snorted with laughter and shook her head.

“Hell, I have to kick him a few weeks ago,” Kamryn said.

“Blame his family. They cuddled him _all the time_ when we were little,” Jeff breathed.

“I was Daddy's baby boy, _duh_ ,” Riker mumbled into Jeff's neck. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker's forehead.

“Yes, I know. I was the someday baby boy,” Jeff replied.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed as he nodded.

“What?” Macen asked, looking confused.

“Ryan was convinced that Riker and I would get married one day. His prediction came about when we were eight,” Jeff said.

“Mom's fault,” Riker grumbled.

“What was my fault?” Miri asked as she walked into the room with Darren on one hip and Braxton's cage hanging from her free hand.

“Daddy being convinced Jeff and I would get married,” Riker replied as he looked up. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Miri replied as she walked over to kiss Riker's forehead and place Darren carefully on the bed. Darren immediately cuddled up to Riker's side and Riker smiled slightly.

“You gonna be okay, Rikey?” Darren asked.

“Yeah,” Riker replied before looking over at Miri. “Let Braxton out.”

“Aw man,” Jeff sighed as he sprawled out on his back. Selena laughed and pat Jeff's stomach.

“Why don't you like the cat?” Kamryn asked as Braxton walked out of the cage and looked around the room before walking over to Riker's bed.

“ _That's_ why,” Miri laughed as Braxton glared up at Jeff and pressed his ears back. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Braxton, who growled before jumping onto the bed, making sure to step heavily on Jeff's stomach as he made his way over to Riker. Jeff spluttered angrily as Darren giggled and Riker smiled slightly, scratching at Braxton's ears.

“Oh my god,” Macen snorted as Braxton purred and looked down at Jeff smugly.

“Trust me, it can get worse,” Selena said as Darren crawled into her lap.

“That's hilarious,” Kamryn giggled.

“No it's not. Braxton doesn't know how to share,” Jeff complained as he pouted.

“Blame Riker for that one. He spoils that cat,” Miri said.

“I know,” Jeff breathed in agreement as Braxton purred loudly and curled up on Riker's chest.

“Shut up, he's my baby,” Riker crooned. Jeff rolled his eyes at this and Selena snorted with laughter.

“Man, I thought you were kidding with how he is with his cat...” Macen breathed.

“I never kid around about Braxton being a pain,” Jeff replied.

“We see that now,” Kamryn giggled as Braxton shifted to cuddle closer to Riker. Riker just smiled and shifted as well in order to hug Braxton to his chest.

“Braxton is cuddly,” Darren giggled as he crawled around to scratch Braxton's ears.

“Sometimes,” Jeff breathed as he eyed Riker, who was falling back to sleep.

“Yeah,” Darren agreed as he turned to cuddle into Jeff's side.

“He just doesn't like you guys because you steal Riker's cuddles sometimes,” Selena laughed as she got up from Riker's bed.

“Too bad, I was around first,” Jeff grumbled as he reached out to run his fingers through Riker's hair.  Darren looked at Riker then, and then back at Miri.

“Mommy, Riker's asleep,” Darren whispered loudly.

“Mhm,” Miri hummed in agreement as she reached over to ruffle Darren's hair.

“He gots cuts on his arms again,” Darren said.

“Yes, I know, but he'll be okay,” Miri replied as she eyed Riker as he slept with Braxton cuddled to his chest. “Now, do you wanna come with me to the store, or nap with Riker?”

“Rikey!” Darren replied as he shifted to lay across the free side of Riker's chest. Miri smile and nodded. “What you gonna get at the store, Mommy?”

“I'm gonna get Riker some things for Braxton. I can tell he's not gonna let me bring Braxton home for a while,” Miri replied. Jeff sighed at this while Selena laughed.

“You spoil him, Miri,” Jeff grumbled.

“And you're no better,” Miri replied as she kissed Jeff's forehead.

“True,” Selena agreed. “But, I'm gonna go meet Joey and then intercept Lily and Carter so Riker can sleep. We both know he didn't sleep well last night.”

“Thanks,” Jeff breathed as Darren nuzzled closer to Riker's chest and began to fall asleep as well.

“Later. Text me when we're clear. Love you,” Selena said, kissing Jeff's cheek before she left.

“And I shall take my leave as well. I will be back soon,” Miri said as she kissed Riker's, then Darren's, foreheads.

“Yep. I'll keep them safe,” Jeff snorted.

“I know you will,” Miri replied before she left.

“So, question. Are his older siblings just as protective?” Kamryn asked after Miri left.

“When it comes to Riker's PTSD and depression, yes,” Jeff replied. “His sister-in-law is too. The last time this happened we had a cuddle pile in their living room.”

“You guys all still do that,” Macen said.

“Last time I checked, _we_ joined them,” Kamryn snorted.

“This is true. There was a lot of _gay_ though,” Macen commented.

“Duh, Oliver and Elliot were there,” Jeff said.

“As were Marissa and Justine,” Kamryn replied.

“We go to an artsy school. We know a lot of gays,” Macen breathed.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as he shifted a little closer to Riker. Braxton cracked one eye open to look at Jeff and then extended a paw to touch Jeff's chest. Jeff smiled and moved closer again so that Braxton was cuddled between his and Riker's chests.

“Did you essentially just ask permission to cuddle your boyfriend from his cat?” Kamryn asked.

“That I did,” Jeff replied as he scratched Braxton's ears. “You don't want to be on Braxton's bad side. Teeth and nails, man.”

“I swear, you all have the weirdest dynamics,” Macen breathed. Jeff just shrugged.

“Do me a favor, and if somehow Lilleth ends up at the door, make her leave,” Jeff said.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Kamryn replied with a small laugh. Jeff smiled and flipped her off and then settled down to fall asleep as well.

000000

“Dude! Seriously? Braxton is on my bed again!” Macen immediately exclaimed as he walked into the room the next day with Kamryn, Lily, and Carter trailing behind him.

“That's where the sun is,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“Whatever. Get him off. I want my bed,” Macen said.

“Braxton, c'mere,” Riker crooned, holding a hand out towards Braxton. Braxton immediately let out a meow and jumped over to Riker's bed.

“Aw, I missed Riker and Braxton antics,” Lily giggled as she sat down at Riker's desk.

“Yeah, well, I didn't miss having a cat trying to shove me off the bed in the middle of the night,” Jeff grumbled from where he was curled up on Riker's bed.

“Braxton's just a cuddle whore,” Carter laughed as Braxton purred loudly.

“Yeah, he is. He took over my lap at one point last night,” Kamryn said as she sat down on Macen's bed.

“It's because Riker cuddled that cat _all the time_ when he first got him,” Jeff breathed.

“He deserved them,” Riker replied as he turned on his computer.

“You can bitch all you want, Jeffry, but the real blame falls on Jackson,” Lily said.

“I know this,” Jeff said.

“Your director?” Macen asked.

“Yeah. The first time we met as a cast Jackson brought in his cat's kittens for us to play with. I left that day with Braxton,” Riker told Macen as he logged onto tumblr and Braxton settled into Riker's lap.

“Riker was so happy about it too,” Carter snorted. Riker shrugged and Jeff smiled as he leaned against Riker's shoulder. Then, Riker stopped and shook his head as he saw a picture of himself, Darren, Jeff, and Braxton cuddled up together and sleeping. Jeff shook his head as well and looked over at Kamryn.

“What?” she asked, eyes wide.

“ _Issues_ ,” Riker told her, turning his computer around. Kamryn immediately giggled and Macen shook his head.

“She was so proud of herself,” Macen added.

“We can tell,” Jeff replied as they started reading over the comments.

_D'aw. They all fell asleep cuddled together! Sweet bbys._

_1) Omg, I approve of you more now 2) JEFFRY AND BRAXTON CUDDLING, WUT? 3) Is that little shitter still asleep?_

_I am entertained by the fact that Lily just called one of them a little shitter_

_1) Win 2) Jeff asked permission first...not lying. Macen and I were like wtf? 3) OMG, SELENA CALLED HIM A LITTLE SHITTER TOO! But yes. Braxton woke up though. He's mine now_

Then, beneath her comment, Kamryn had attached a picture she had taken of herself and Braxton that showed Braxton sitting in her lap.

_Omg, Jeff asked a cat to cuddle his boyfriend_

_You guys don't understand how much you don't want to mess with Braxton._

_Speaking from experience, eh, Carter? Also, make dat hooker call me latah! I know you and Lilleth went there._

_Aye, aye, Dyl._

_These people are ridiculous...I love them._

_B-but the Darren/Riker cuddles strike again...*dies*_

_They're so cute :3_

_You fans are crazy. Riker and Darren are not just_ cute _, they're_ vomit enducing _._

_Agreed. Also, make sure Riker and Jeff call me and Lyssa too (Carter or Lily or Kamryn)_

_I got you since I'm in the room with them._

_Thanks, Kam._

_Hold on. Braxton is there. Does that mean he is going to take over the room?_

_Oh, good point ^_

_The answer is yes. Macen is not happy._

Then, beneath Kamryn attached a picture of Macen glaring at Braxton where Braxton was sprawled across the middle of his bed.

_That is Jeff in cat form, I swear._

_I missed Braxton. So happy I get to see dat little bitch._

Attached beneath was a picture with Lily squishing her face to Braxton's as he eyed her.

_The cat doesn't look happy..._

_He wasn't. At the time Riker was yelling at Lily to stop harassing his cat._

_That is hilarious. I am so happy they all have tumblr._

_Yeah, and now they (Riker and Jeff) found the post._

“You have _problems_ , Kamryn,” Riker breathed as he looked at the picture of himself and Jeff looking at his computer while Braxton was curled up in Riker's lap. Kamryn just giggled and shrugged as Riker looked down at his computer to respond.

_Kamryn, you're a creep. Macen shoulda made you leave (lol, yeah right). Also, of course Braxton took over the room. It's what he does. And Macen's bed gets the most sun...And Braxton is not Jeff in cat form. Jeff can get way bitchier. Lastly, KAMRYN, STOP CREEPING ON ME!_

“Never, Riker. _Never_ ,” Kamryn laughed once she saw Riker's post. Riker just chuckled and shook his head.

“Someone has to creep on you now that I'm not here all the time,” Lily commented.

“Nah. I'll never walk in on them having sex,” Kamryn replied.

“I've already done that,” Macen breathed.

“And we already apologized for that,” Jeff said. Macen shrugged and pulled his textbook into his lap. Kamryn giggled and rolled her eyes as she slumped down against the wall.

“Hey, I walked in on Justine and Marissa. I win. Totally unfamiliar,” Jeff said.

“True,” Riker agreed as she shut down his laptop.

“That must have been _priceless_ ,” Carter laughed.

“It was. I found him curled up in Riker's closet,” Macen chuckled.

“Yeah. He stayed there for a while,” Riker added.

“Oh, _shut up_ ,” Jeff hissed as he slapped Riker playfully. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff to his chest before forcing him to lie down. Jeff giggled hysterically and hugged Riker to himself. Kamryn smiled as she watched them and shook her head.

“You two are _adorable_ ,” Kamryn told them

“Better than them being frustrating. I wanted to punch them both senior year before they got together,” Lily said.

“True,” Carter agreed.

“Sounds foreign to me,” Macen said.

“It is now,” Lily laughed. Riker and Jeff both smiled and rolled their eyes. Then, Riker took a deep breath and looked over at Macen and Kamryn.

“By the way, thanks for not treating me like an invalid, or something,” Riker said. Kamryn immediately jumped over and climbed onto Riker's bed to flop down on top of him.

“You're not. You're still the same goofball,” Kamryn said as Macen walked over to climb onto the bed as well.

“Exactly. We just know a bit more about what makes you _you_ ,” Macen added. Riker just chuckled as they all cuddled together.

“And this has formed a cuddle pile, _yes_ ,” Lily giggled as she and Carter climbed onto the bed as well.

“ _Yay_!” Jeff giggled as he wrapped and arm around Lily. She smiled and nuzzled closer to Jeff's chest.

“I love you guys,” Riker breathed out.

“Love you too,” they all laughed as they all settled down. Then, Braxton meowed and climbed on top of them. They all exchanged looks and then burst out laughing as they cuddled together and pulled Braxton into it as they settled down into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize how unlikely the situation of the shooting thing would probably be, but PLOT DEVICES OKAY?


End file.
